Harry Black the Unknown
by SoloMaestro
Summary: GoF After the events of Cos Harry is back and with new obstacles the Triwizard tournament, Voldemort, and a new problem in the form of two girls. How will Harry Black get through this.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sirius escapes from Azkaban and gets Harry from the Dursley's as a baby and everyone thinks he's dead. He teaches him about magic and tells him about his family and Voldemort. Now He and Harry go around hunting death eaters and stopping Voldemort's resurrection, but they're wanted by the ministry. GWHP romance

Harry Black the Unknown

Chapter 1

The ministry was in peril that fine day as another death was committed. It was Kakaroff from Dumrstrang and he was a death eater that was said to have turned back against Voldemort. Cornelius Fudge and other members were gathered in the meeting room to discuss this matter. "People what we have her are serial murders going on under our noses and this seems the work of Sirius Black." He explained. "It also seems that there's another person with him about 5 foot 2 helping him age about 11 dressed in a black cloak." Lucius Malfoy added. "Both are accused of being followers of the dark lord and should be apprehended. These two are making fools of us every time they kill." As the meeting a cloaked figured was listening unknown to them and took off.

(Oh and they're dressed in black cloaks like the ones for organization 13 in kingdom Hearts. I think those are cooler.)

Meanwhile at number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry was sitting in a chair drink some tea from a cup. Sirius walked in and sat next to him. "So how's everything going for us at the ministry?" Harry asked. "Well we're officially death eaters in the ministry's eyes. " Sirius answered. "Oh well it doesn't matter as long as Voldemort doesn't come back to power." Harry replied smiling. "So what'll be his followers next move to bring him back?" Sirius asked. "Don't know." Harry said as he stood up and placed down his cup. "where're you going Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry was at the door and was about to leave when he said. "Knockturn Alley." He replied and left.

At the Burrow four figures were sneaking into the house three with red hair and one with black. They were nearly home free when from getting away with some pranks. "Where have you've been!" screamed a woman. They panicked couldn't even move. She looked at the four boys. "Beds empty no note and car gone you four buffoons you could have died you could have been seen. I would expect this from Fred and George aloe but Ron and Neville what's wrong with you." She yelled. She sighed and gave up on it. "Come on then time for a spot of breakfast. Soon the family was at the table enjoying breakfast when Mr. Weasley popped into the house. "Morning Weasley's!" He called. "Morning Dad, Mr. Weasley, Honey!" Everyone said. "What a day that meeting went one for hours." He said as he sat down. "What was it about dad?" Percy asked. Mr. Weasley sighed. "It was about people that have been killed by who we think is Sirius black, we think he's having his revenge on being sent to Azkaban on us." Mr. Weasley explained. "Also theirs the matter of his accomplice, he's said to be about your age Ron dressed in a black leather cloak with a hood." He finished. Suddenly Ron and Neville looked at each other. "Do you think it's him?" Ron asked. "It has to be." Neville replied.

Flashback:

Ron. Neville, and Hermione were rushing down through the hall to the chamber with the Sorcerer's stone. They rushed down the stair to see a person in a black leather cloak hiding his face with the shroud of the hood. Holding the stone and looking down at the remains of Professor Quirrell. "Hey you there." Ron called to him. The figure, Harry, turned to the three friends and looked at them. "Give up the stone." Hermione yelled pointing her wand at him. Harry just turned to them the tossed the stone up in the air and Ron caught it. "Keep it I have no use for it." Harry said and walked away out of sight, he knew they were too tired from the trip down here to fight him. (Neville's in the trio instead of Harry)

End Flashback:

Everyone heard this and started to wander the same thing. "Why would he give up the stone if it could help the Dark Lord." Suddenly BAM! They all turned to see and owl screeching down against the glass window. "get the mail will you Percy." Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh look it's our Hogwarts letters and they sent us Neville's as well." Percy said as he handed them out. Everyone opened their letters and looked at the supplies for their next year. "Mummy this isn't good the spell books and supplies are very expensive." Ginny said. "We'll manage." She said to her. "Come on to Diagon alley.

Soon everyone was dressed and ready to leave for the Alley. "Okay Ron you first." His mom said. Ron took the floo powder from the pot and threw it down. "Diagon Alley." He was immersed in flames and disappeared. "Okay Ginny dear your turn." She said. It was he first time going alone by floo powder. She grabbed the powder and spoke. "Diagan Elley." She said and disappeared. "What did she say dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Diagan Elley." He replied.

Elsewhere Ginny slid out of a fireplace and into a store. She coughed from the suet in the fireplace and got up. She brushed herself off and looked around. "This isn't Diagon Alley." She said to herself.. She walked out of the store and into the alley. It was dark and eerie that sent shivers down her spine. "Not lost are you my dear?" A woman asked. "I'm fine thank you." She said. Then lots of people were gathering around her and starting to scare her. "No please!" She practically screamed.

Harry's P.O.V.

I was walking down Knockturn Alley to look for information about Voldemort since everyone down there deals in the dark arts. I was about to leave when he saw a girl with long red hair about a year younger than him. She was being surrounded by people. I walked over to them and stood in front of her. "Away with you all." I said sternly.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I was surrounded and shut my eyes in panic when. "Away with you all" Said a voice. I opened my eyes to see a boy probably a year older than me dressed in a black cloak with raven hair as black as it. The crowd disbursed and he turned to me. "Come on." He said. I nodded and blushed. He was really handsome with his green eyes. I walked behind him and out of the alley.

Normal P.O.V.

Harry walked beside the girl and spoke to her. "What were you doing down in Knockturn alley it's a dangerous place for you." Harry said. "I was lost, I got separated from my family." She explained. "Well come on then I'll help you find your family." He said as he flipped his hood onto his head. "Thank you uhhh…" She said. "Black, Harry Black." He replied smiling at her making her blush. "I'm Gin… Gin… Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She replied stuttering

As they walked through the alley people stared at Harry. He was out of place he was the only one dressed in a black cloak. Soon they came to Flourish and Botts bookshop just as they were about to enter a man bumped into Ginny and knocked her down and she spilled all her stuff out of her cauldron. "Terribly sorry miss." He said in a dark voice. Harry helped Ginny up to see a man with white hair and a cane with a snake on it looking at them. He bent over and picked up one o her books. "Tacky second hand note book, old worn out robes and messy red hair you must be a Weasley." He said coldly. He dropped the book into her cauldron and left with a cold dangerous eye kept on Harry. "He's right everything with me is worn out or handed down."

"Ginny!" Called a voice. Ginny turned to see Ron running towards her. "Thank goodness Ginny I was worried where you ended up. "Don't worry Ron I'm fine thanks to Harry." Ron looked to see Harry dressed in his black cloak with the hood over his head. "Well thank you for taking care of my sister." Ron thanked. "Don't mention it." Harry said plainly and turned away. 'It's him the boy that saw me with the stone.' Harry thought to himself. 'He sounds familiar.' Ron thought, 'Could he be…no he couldn't.' Harry was starting to walk away to the exit of the alley when Ginny ran up in front of him. Harry stopped. Just then Ginny stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Harry blushed but hid it from his hood and smiled. Ron was steaming when he saw that and practically was about to yell at Ginny for hours. Harry walked out of the Alley and back to the House.

When he got back to the house Sirius was waiting for him. "So what happened?" He asked. "Met a girl." Harry replied. "Was she cute, future wife." Sirius teased. "Don't start." Harry replied as he sat down. "Hogwarts." Harry said. "What about it?" Sirius questioned. "I heard rumors in Knockturn Alley that there's going to be an event at Hogwarts that concerns Voldemort's resurrection." Sirius replied. "What could it be?" He asked. "I don't know but we're going to find out, better get ready for a trip to Hogwarts."

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Black the Unknown

Chapter 2

Beginning of the Secrets

The Weasley's and Neville were heading to the station for the train the next day. It was 10:58. "Come on, come on the train will leave at any moment." Mr. Weasley called. When they reached the gateway Percy, Fred, and George rushed through the gate. Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny. "Come on Ginny lets get you a seat hurry." Mrs. Weasley said. When Ron and Neville rushed for the portal. Crash! AHHH! It was too late the gateway was closed. "What now we can't get on the train so how do we get to Hogwarts." Ron practically yelled. "I don't know lets just go and wait by the car. "The car!" Ron exclaimed. He and Neville quickly grabbed their trunks and rushed to the car.

The car took off into the air. "Ron I don't think muggles like to see flying cars." Neville said. "Oh yeah." Replied Ron He hit a button and the car disappeared. Outside the station Sirius was watching them and was trying not to laugh. "This is going to end badly." Sirius laughed. "Good luck Harry I'll be at Hogwarts as soon as I can." He said to himself.

Flashback:

Harry and Sirius were at the gateway at 10:50 to get to Hogwarts. "Sirius listen I think I'll take the train to Hogwarts and you should find another way. It wouldn't be safe if we traveled together." Sirius smiled and nodded. "Okay I'll see you there and maybe you'll meet that cute girl again." He teased. "Don't start that again." Harry said and walked through the portal.

End Flashback:

On the train Harry walked through the halls with his invisibility cloak flapped over him hiding from everyone on the train. He was walking towards the last car to get away from being seen when they stopped. He was walking through the third car second from the last when he noticed a familiar face. It was Ginny Weasley, she was sitting alone writing in what look like a diary. Harry was fighting the urge to go in their and reveal himself but he couldn't. He suddenly quickly moved backwards when another girl came to close to him from in front. She had long blond hair and looked about Ginny's age. She opened the door and Ginny quickly finished writing and put the diary away. "Hello can I sit here everywhere else is full." She asked. "Go ahead." Said Ginny politely. The girl sat down across from her. "I'm Luna by the way, Luna lovegood." She introduced. "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied. "Weasley, I heard of your brother the one with his friends were able to get through three headed dogs, deadly chess board, and the devil's snare to find the sorcerer's stone." Ginny smiled. 'I'll just be known as Ron's little sister here I guess.' She thought. Harry just smiled and was about to walk on when he heard.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He looked out the window and saw a blue car rolling it the air and went under the bridge with the people in it screaming like little girls. 'I don't even want to know.' He saw Ginny and Luna staring at them when they flew on the other side still screaming.

Soon they had arrived at Hogwarts and Harry jumped off the train and ran towards the castle. "Sirius said there's and hidden corridor near the flying lesson field. He was about to leave into the corridor when he saw the car flying down towards him. Harry quickly ducked to the ground and saw the car fly past him and crash into a tree. 'What the hell.' Harry screamed to himself. Then the tree was starting to smack the car around like it was ping pong ball. Smashing the roof and windows knocking it back and forth. "Idiot's they crashed into whomping Willow and that has to hurt." Harry said. He winced from the scene of them being attacked by the tree till they fell out and drove away from the tree before it crushed them. When it stopped the car threw them out and chucked their bags, trunks, and even their pets and drove off out of the castle and into the dark forest. Harry was about to laugh and laugh for hours but he just ran into the corridor and into the castle.

He hurried up into the tower where the clock was and waited for Sirius to arrive. It had been two hours since he got there when a owl flew into the tower. It was his owl Hedwig. "Hey Hedwig what you got for me." Harry asked pet her softly. Harry picked up the letter and opened it.

Dear Harry,

Sorry but the ministry has block my route to Hogwarts. Dementors are everywhere. Looks like you're on your own on this one. I'll try to get there if I can and as fast as I can.

Signed,

Sirius

Harry quickly burned the letter after reading it and thought for a second. 'Someone knows we were coming here but they didn't expect me to be on the train that I'm here. It has to be someone in the ministry to get all those Dementors to block every route to Hogwarts but who.' Harry just shrugged it off and walked out of the tower and put his invisibility cloak back on to explore the castle.

Back up in the common room after the sorting ceremony Ginny was sitting on her bed writing in her diary.

Tom guess what I was sorted into Gryffindor the house I wanted and so was my friend Luna Lovegood

That's great Ginny when I was at Hogwarts I was in Slytherin

You were in Slytherin,

Yes I was.

I just wish he could have been there

You mean Harry Black

Yeah I wish I could see him again he was really handsome

Well I'm no genie but I think your wish will come true sooner than you think

You really think so Tom

I know so

Well I better go to bed classes' start tomorrow and I got potions first and everyone but the Slytherins are miserable.

Goodnight Ginny

Goodnight Tom

Ginny closed the Diary and hopped into bed and feel fast asleep.

The next day Harry was sneaking through the great Hall during lunch under his cloak with a plate sneaking food while nobody noticed. He noticed Ginny and Luna come into the Hall being followed by her brother and friends. Soon he was in the corner watching everyone and enjoying his food. Then he saw the mail fly in and then crash! Harry noticed a brown owl crash into a bowl of chips. Ginny's brother picked up the letter out of his beak and it flew off "Oh no." He heard the redhead say. "Weasley's got himself a howler." Said a boy and everyone laughed. "Better open it Ron ignore it and comes back worse believe me." Said Neville Ron nervously opened it. "RONALD WEASLEY!" It screamed. It folded itself into a mouth and screamed directly at him . "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR I AM ABSOLUTELY DICUSSTED, YOUR FATHER IS FACING BEING FIRED AT WORK AND IT"S COMPLETELY YOUR FAULT IT YOU PUT ANOTHER HAIR OUT OF LINE I"LL SHAVE YOU BALD AND DRAG YOU BY YOUR TOES BACK HOME!" It yelled. Ron, frightened, nodded. It turned to Ginny and spoke gently. "oh and Ginny dear congratulations on making Gryffindor your father and I are so proud." It turned to Ron and stuck out it's tongue and shredded itself. Harry left quickly so he wouldn't be heard when he laughed. He was outside the doors when another owl came into the Hall. Everyone looked to see the white owl fly down and drop something into Ginny's hands. "What's this Ginny?" Luna asked. Ron was curious as well and walked over. "You order something Ginny." Ron asked. Ginny was just as confused. They opened the thin long box to reveal. "a broomstick." Ginny said. "It's just a broomstick Ginny, It's a Nimbus 2000." Ron exclaimed amazed at the gift. "Who gave this to you?" Luna asked. Ginny noticed a parchment into the box and picked it up.

Heard you didn't have anything to yourself well here's a gift for you and only you.

From,

H.B.

Ginny smiled and so did Harry. She put the letter in her pocket to hid it from Luna and Ron. "Thank you." Ginny said under her breath.

Time Jump 1 week

Harry had been searching the castle for days without any clues to go on. "Maybe the information from the alley was false sure seems like it. He was walking through the halls with out his cloak he noticed water on the floor he looked up on the wall as he rounded a corner and stared at the sight. "Maybe it wasn't false." He muttered.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

He then noticed something under the message. It was a cat. He quickly put the cloak back on when he heard the students coming towards him. First he saw those three again. 'What are they magnets to me.' Harry thought. As the other students came from dinner he stood still perfectly still he noticed he was standing in the water. If he moved someone would hear him. "Enemies of the heir beware." Quoted Malfoy. "You'll be next Mud bloods." Harry eyes angered at the Slytherin. 'He's definitely Lucius Malfoy's son.' Harry thought to himself. "Prefects take your houses back to the dormitories." Professor Dumbledore said firmly. "Except you three." Ron, Hermione, and Neville didn't leave at all as the others headed for bed. "Now what were you three doing down here." Albus asked. Filch grabbed Ron and picked him up by his cloak. "YOU DID THIS TO MS. NORRIS ADMIT IT!" Filch yelled. "We were coming to dinner sir." Ron answered frightened. Filch carefully put him down and walked to Ms. Norris' petrified form "What may I ask were you doing." Snape questioned. "I can answer that." Lockhart replied. "They were serving detention by helping me answer my fan mail." Albus smiled. "Thank goodness I knew you three would have nothing to do with this." "MY CAT HAS BEEN PETRIFIED I WANT TO SEE PUNISHMENT." Yelled Mr. Filch about to cry. "We can heal her just help Madame Pomphrey get her to the infirmary while professor Sprout and my self will see to an antidote to unpetrify her. Filch left with Madame Pomphrey and Ms. Norris. Albus and the other professors left as well to their business leaving the trio.

The trio was staring at the writing for a clue to what it was talking about. "What do you think it means?" Ron asked Hermione. "Even I don't know but it seems that Malfoy know more about it than any of us." Hermione replied. Harry saw his chance and ran of but, Splash! 'oh shit.' Harry cursed. Ron, Hermione, and Neville heard the splash and saw footprints running away. "Look that's culprit he was hiding." Ron called and ran after him. Neville and Hermione followed as well down the halls. Harry rushed down the hall as fast as he could they were following the water on his shoe and they were catching up fast.

Ron ran after the invisible figure. He noticed the water on its feet were beginning to dry up Ron ran up as fast as he could and dived forward. Ron fell to the floor and noticed something in his hands. It was a cloak. He looked up to see a figure in black running around a corner and out of sight. When Hermione and Neville caught up they helped Ron up and examined the cloak. "Its an invisibility cloak." Hermione exclaimed. "These are really rare. This must be how he got into the castle" Said Neville. "Did you see him, the guy under the cloak?" Ron questioned. "We saw him but not his face and who ever he is now that we have his cloak he can't sneak around as he likes." Hermione said proudly. "He looked familiar though." Neville said. "Yeah." agreed Ron and Hermione. "AHH!" They exclaimed. "He was the guy that was in the chamber with the stone." Neville said. "He was the one that killed professor Quirrell." Added Hermione. "He's the one my sister kissed." Ron finished under his breath. "I'm going to get him." Ron exclaimed.

Harry stopped awhile away from them and out of sight from everyone. "DAMN!" Harry yelled smashing his fist against the wall. "They got my cloak, now they can spy on me and know I'm in the castle." He calmed down and thought for a second. "I better solve this mystery fast before the ministry gets here."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Black the Unknown

Chapter 3

Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked up to Dumbledore's office door and walked in. They were amazed by everything in it. Portraits, books that weren't even in the library, and a red phoenix resting. "Wow, I thought Dumbledore had it all." Ron exclaimed. "Ron why are you so amazed by this room you've probably have seen it a hundred times from last year." Hermione joked. Neville laughed and Ron grumbled. They turned to the Phoenix when suddenly It caught fire. They watched it slowly burn down till it was a pile of smoking ash. "May I help you students?" Came a voice. They looked to see Dumbledore staring at them. "Professor your bird it just caught fire." Ron exclaimed. "We're sorry we couldn't save it." Neville apologized. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them. "There's no need to apologize you guys." She said. Ron and Neville were confused. "Look at the ashes." She pointed out. The two looked to see and small head slowly rise out of the ashes and chick softly. "Ah marvelous creatures phoenixes," Dumbledore said carefree. "they can carry heavy load, burn out when they die and are reborn from the ashes." He explained. He smiled at the small bird. "Grow up fast Fawkes." He said softly to it. "Now what is it that you all would like to see me about?" He asked as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. "Well sir it's about this." Ron s explained showing him the cloak. Dumbledore slowly grasped the cloak gently. "Ah an invisibility cloak I haven't seen one of these in ages since I confiscated one before you all were born." He said. "Well sir we snatched this from someone." Ron explained.

Now Dumbledore was intrigued. "From who?" He asked. "We don't know but wee think it's the person behind petrifying Ms. Norris." Hermione said. "He was using this cloak to hide himself from everyone when we were looking at the wall." She finished. "It seems possible did you see his face?" Dumbledore questioned. "No sir we didn't." They answered. "But we have seen him before then just now professor." Neville said. "We say him in the chamber where the sorcerers' stone was kept and the body of professor Quirrell," Ron explained. "and I saw him at Diagon Alley right before school started." He finished.

Dumbledore looked down and got up. He walked to his cabinet and pulled out and rolled up parchment. When he sat back down he unrolled it and turned it to them. "Did he look like this?" He asked them. They looked to see a figure in a black cloak with a hidden face with the words WANTED and REWARD 10,000 GALLEONS. "Yeah that's him!" They exclaimed. Dumbledore frowned. "Professor what is it about this guy that has him on a wanted poster." Hermione asked. "He is accused by the ministry for being a death eater and working together with Sirius Black." He explained. Ron, Neville, and Hermione were shocked. "Sirius Black.", "The man to escape from Azkaban.", "The only one who done it." Dumbledore nodded. "Those two are accuse of matters of death to some of the ministry's members. He alone has a bounty that makes him the third most wanted person in the wizarding world."

Ron was now scared. 'He could have killed us then and there if he wanted to.' He thought. "Listen now all three of you I don't want you to even go anywhere he is, if you have and information about him come talk to me or one of the professors. I'll contact the ministry about the message in the meanwhile, now go back to your dorms and get some sleep for the night." Dumbledore finished and sent them back. As soon as they were gone he looked out his window. "Sirius I knew you took him and I knowhewouldhave this cloakwithhim and only him." He said to himself.

When they got back to the dorms Ginny was sitting on the couch at the fire place writing in her diary when Ron came up to her. "Ron aren't you coming to bed?" Neville asked. "I have to talk to Ginny real quick just go on ahead." He replied. Ron walked over to Ginny and sat beside her.Ginny closed her diary quickly andturned to Ron."Ginny we need to talk." Ron said sternly. "Ginny nodded. "Listen Ginny that person you met at Diagon Alley I want you to tell me everything you know about him." Ron said. Ginny was confused. "Why do you need to know that?" She asked. "I'll tell you after you tell me okay." Ron replied. Ginny wanted to know what was going on so answered. "I don't know that much about him except that he has black raven hair and bright green eyes." She said thinking him. "Did he give you a name or anything?" Ron asked. "Oh yes, it was Harry, Harry Black." She answered smiling. Ron memorized that name right then and there. "So what is you wanted to tell me?' Ginny asked curiously. "Ginny if you ever see him again I want you to never go near him." Ron ordered. "Why Ron." Ginny exclaimed. Ron reached into his robe and pulled out the wanted poster and handed to her. "That's you friend right there and I don't want you to end up dead. I just know he's the one behind petrifying Ms. Norris" Ron explained and walked away to bed.

When Ginny looked at the poster in her hands she practically fainted.She started to shack her head no."No it can't be he had such gentle eyes and innocent smile." She said to herself. She imagined his gentle face. "He can't be a death eater, he just can't be." She finished sadly. She dropped the poster and to her dorm.

That night at the dorms she pulled out her diary and began to write inside of it again.

Ginny What happened you stopped writing

Tom I just found out somehting

What is it Ginny

I just found out that someone I like is a wanted Criminal

Tell me about it Ginny

My brother Ron came and told me that the boy that saved me in Knockturn alley is a wanted criminal

At his age that's very unbelievable

He told me he's a death eater, a servant of the Dark Lord, someone who kills without mercy

Do you believe him

I don't know what to believe I really like him, he seemed so gentle when I first saw him, and he gave me my first broom stick to fly on

Well people live second lives without anybody knowing

I still don't believe that he's behind the writing on the wall after dinner yesterday.

You never know now got to bed you had a long day.

Okay good night Tom

Good Night Ginny dear

Ginny closed the diary, walked to her dormitory,crawled into her bed and fell straight asleep.

Meanwhile Harry walked out of the tower and started his search for the chamber of secrets. "This place is defiantly where Voldemort will resurrect so I just have to find it." He said to himself. He soon found himself out on the grounds searching for maybe and secret entrance outside the castle since there was nothing inside. He was soon at the flying lesson field when. "Harry Black I take it." A voice said. Harry turned to see a cloaked figure with a hidden face standing a few yards behind him. "What's it to you." He said sternly. He looked at the figure. 'This is defiantly someone younger than me by their stature.' He thought to himself. 'But that voice it doesn't fit.' The figure drew out their wand. "I was looking forward to meeting you for some time now." They said. Harry then noticed something. 'there seems to be two voices their but how is that possible.' Harry drew out his wand as well. "I just have to say one thing to you Black." They said. "What's that?" Harry said back. "DIE! AVADA KEDAVRA!" They shouted. The green light shot towards Harry. Harry quickly reacted and jumped backwards and bent over, like he was in a limbo contest, and barly dodged the curse. "Expelliarmus." Harry shouted and shot his spell. The spell hit the target and they fell to the ground hard. Harry thought he won bu they got back up again. "Sectumsempra!" They shouted. The curse hit Harry dead on and He toppled over in pain. They walked closer to Harry to finish him off. Harry noticed this and pointed his wand dead on at them so they couldn't evade. "Sectumsempra." He said. They flew back and screamed from the pain and landed on the ground not moving.

Harry slowly got up slowly and was nearly limping to the body. "Okay I know your alive lets just see who you are." He said. He moved the cloak to show their face and he gasped. "No, no. what have I done." He said falling to his knees. The person in the cloak was Ginny.

Flashback:

Ginny crawled into bed and fell straight asleep. Inside the diary Tom smirked. "I think it's time to meet this Harry Black." He said evilly. He started to concentrate and focus muttering a spell. Outside the diary leaked out black fog and it surrounded the sleeping figure that was Ginny Weasley. Tom soon open his eyes to see the ceiling of the girls dormitory. He walked over to a mirror and stared into it. "Thanks for everything Ginny all you doubt and sadness is like a spa to me." He said and laughed at his reflection of Ginny's face. He put on he Hogwarts rob on over Ginny's nightgown and flipped the hood over her head. He walked out of the dormitory, out of the common room, and out into the halls.

End Flashback:

Harry then got his head straight and picked Ginny up bridal style and carried her into the castle towards the hospital wing. He sneaked through the halls carefully and arrived at the hospital wing. He noticed Madame Pomphrey and Professor Sprout working on Mandrake roots. He slowly placed Ginny down on the nearest bed careful not to make as sound. Then Ginny's eyes started to open slowly. "Harry." She said smiling. "Yes Ginny." Harry replied looking down on her. Her eyes then went closed again. He then called in a deepened voice. "Madame Pomphrey could you come here a second." He called. Madame Pomphrey and Professor Sprout heard the voice and slowly walked over to the voice where they heard it. Harry had hidden outside the door. "Oh my god the poor dear is is all beat up." Gasped Madame Pomphrey. "Quickly alert the headmaster of this." She said quickly to Professor Sprout. She quickly ran out towards Dumbledore's office as fast as she could while Madame Pomphrey examined Ginny and then figured out what had happened. Harry looked down at the ground as he walked away to the tower to rest for the night. "I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't know." He apologized. "I will find who did this to you and kill them." He cursed.

In the infirmary Madame Pomphrey was running about to treat all the internal damage to Ginny's body. Ginny slowly moved her mouth and murmured. "Harry."

Info:

Sectumsempra: a curse that causes heavy internal damage to the victim


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Black the Unknown

Chapter 4

Ginny slowly opened her eyes to see the ceiling to the hospital wing. She looked at herself to see she was dressed in hospital gown. She tried to move but a pain stopped her from going anywhere. Madame Pomphrey came walking by and Ginny called her. "Madame Pomphrey why am I in the hospital wing?" She asked. Madame Pomphrey walked over to her confused. "You don't know." She replied. Ginny shook her head no. "Well I don't know myself I was working with Professor Sprout last night with the mandrake roots when you just appeared you were injured heavily internally I had to work for over 2 hours to fix you up." She explained. Ginny concentrated her thoughts to remember what happened but it all came up blank. "I don't remember anything except falling asleep in the girls' dormitory." Ginny said. Madame Pomphrey sighed. "Well you just rest you still haven't recovered yet." Madame Pomphrey said and left.

Meanwhile in Transfiguration Class Ron was sulking quietly in class. Hermione and Neville were concerned about his. "Come on Ron, Ginny's alright Madame Pomphrey's taking good care of her." Hermione said to him. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger is there something you'd like to share with us." Professor McGonagall called. "Yes I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione said. Professor McGonagall sighed she knew that question would come up sooner or later. "As you know Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four most powerful witches and wizards of that time. Three of the founders got along with each other while one did not." She explained. "Salazar Slytherin always believed that all magic studies should be kept within all magic families, Purebloods. Before he left Hogwarts, according to legend, he constructed a secret chamber within Hogwarts and sealed it, so that alone his true heir will be able to open it and unleash the horror within and purge the school of all those who are unfit to study at Hogwarts." She finished. "Mudbloods." Called Malfoy laughing. "Fifty points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy and I better not here that word again or I'll take more away." Professor McGonagall said to Malfoy who just smirked.

"Professor what exactly is inside of the chamber?" Hermione questioned again. "Well the chamber is said to be the home of a monster." She finished and it was already time to leave class. Unknown to anyone their Harry was secretly listening in. He was using an enlarging charm on his ear to make his hearing stronger to hear through the walls of the empty room next door.

Down in the halls the trio walked down talking. "So if the chambers been open then it means…" said Neville. "That the heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts." Hermione finished. "Then who's the heir is the main question to answer," Ron pointed out. "and I think I know the answer." He said. "If your thinking about Harry…" Hermione said. "Think about it Hermione, he shows up here and all this trouble starts and he was hiding when we found the writing in blood on the wall warning everyone." Ron cut and explained. "Ron's right Hermione," Neville put in. "Look at his back ground, I mean he's a death eater a follower of the dark lord." He put in. Hermione sighed even she had to admit that it seemed to be. "Even if it is him how are we going to stop him and let alone find him." Hermione asked them. "Even the ministry of magic's aurors have trouble even knowing where he's been." She finished, "but I have an idea." She admitted. "It's pretty risky we'll probably get near expulsion for it, and it'll probably be dangerous, very dangerous." She finished. Ron sighed and nodded along with Neville. "Come on then lets go visit Ginny in the hospital wing. I want to see if she's alright." Ron said and they left.

Later that day all Ginny's brothers, Neville, Hermione, and Luna had come to visit. They had left get well cards from them and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, snacks, and Fred and George left her their newest gag exploding candy for enemies when chewed. That night Ron came alone to see Ginny. "Hey Ginny." He said. Ginny smiled when she say him. "Luna asked me to bring you her diary she figured you'd want it." He said. "Thanks Ron and tell Luna thanks too." Ginny thanked. Ron was about to leave when he decided to ask Ginny something that was on his mind. "Ginny what happened to you how'd you get here?" He asked. Ginny looked down. "I don't know I just fell asleep in the dorm and the next minute I'm here in the infirmary." She explained. Ron sighed. "Do you remember anything?" He asked. Ginny thought for a second and remembered. "I remember Harry, he was carrying me in his arms." She said blushing. Ron's fist gripped hard nearly making his palms bleed. "Thanks Ginny." He said and left.

Ginny looked down at her diary and opened it and started to write.

Tom

Hello Ginny I was wondering where you were you didn't write to me all day

Thanks for your concern I was in the infirmary all day and I'll still be here for two more days

Oh Ginny what happened to you my dear

I don't remember anything but going to bed and waking up in the hospital wing with pain going all through my body.

Well it's a mystery Ginny it's best to sleep on it and try to remember

Thanks Tom you're always there when i need you.

I'll always be here all you to do is write the word

I'd better get some sleep, Goodnight Tom

Goodnight Ginny Love

She closed the diary, fell onto her pillow and went to sleep.

Up in the common room Ron was talking with Neville and Hermione about what Ginny told him. "It's him there's no other person it could be." Ron practically screamed slamming his fist. "Ron's right it all fits together, it all points to Black." Neville agreed. "Okay I get I agree It's Black for sure he has to be the heir of Slytherin, but Ron I must ask are you doing this to help the school or just for your own purposes from Ginny being put in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer he just looked out the window angrily at even imagining the cloaked criminal. "So what's this idea of yours anyway Hermione?" Neville asked to change the subject. "Well you remember the invisibility cloak Ron got when he chased Black down through the school." She asked. Both nodded remembering. "Well I was thinking what if we used the cloak ourselves." She said. Ron and Neville were stunned but by the idea. "Of coarse if we used that cloak then we could spy on him." Neville said. "Then we could catch him and stop all the attacks." Ron finished. Hermione sighed. "As usual both of you are saying the easy part of it all." She said. "The hard part of it all will be finding him and being able to capture him." She explained. "Remember if he's a death eater he'll kill us instantly." She finished. Neville then spoke up. "I still wonder why didn't he kill Ginny when he had the chance instead of taking her to the hospital wing." He said. "He probably just wanted to say he wasn't kidding around, he'll attack anyone." Ron said trying to explain. "It's settled then we have to get that cloak." He finished

That night Harry was sneaking quietly down the halls of the castle hours later still looking for the chamber or anyone sneaking around at night to lead him to the chamber.. He then started to hear a faint voice coming from inside the walls. "Kill, Kill, Kill." It said repeating itself. It disappeared after that and he couldn't hear it anywhere. An hour later he was still wandering the castle without the invisibility cloak he couldn't move as quickly. He had to sneak past over three prefects, nearly getting noticed by all of them. When he reached the hospital wing to looked inside to if anyone was around. When he saw that nobody was there he walked slowly and quietly through the infirmary to Ginny's bed. He smiled down at all the gifts, and get well card soon cards that her friends and family had sent her. No He looked at her and smiled that she wasn't to badly hurt. "I'm so sorry Ginny I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized. "I'll find out who did this, nobody makes my friend a puppet." He said. He turned to leave when someone spoke. "Harry is that you?" A voice said. Harry turned back around to see Ginny waking up and looking at him. "Yeah it's me." He replied. She scrubbed her eyes to see Harry clearly. "I was hoping you come visit me too." She said happily. Harry walked back over and sat on a stool right beside her bed. "Thanks for the broomstick Harry, it made my brothers so jealous they wanted to mug me for it." She laughed. Harry laughed from it too. "Listen Ginny I'm sorry." He said. Ginny looked at him confused. "For what Harry?" She asked.

Harry looked down at the ground then. "I was the one who put you in the hospital wing, and caused all of your internal damage." He said sadly. Ginny's face faulted and looked down. "Why'd you do it?" She asked again. "That night someone came to me and tried to kill me, it was you." He explained. Ginny's face looked at him in shock. "I didn't know it was you till it was to late, someone had processed you and hid your face so I couldn't see." He finished nearly about to cry. Ginny looked at him sadly and then smiled. "Harry don't worry I don't blame you for any of this." She said. Harry's face lifted up to her. "I know it wasn't your fault and if you didn't attack you would have been killed and I'm willing to take another trip to the hospital wing to make sure of it." She said smiling at him. Harry smiled he could hardly hold back his tears from that. "Thank you Ginny." Harry thanked. They looked into each other's eyes and started to move slowly closer together until their lips met in a strong and passionate kiss. The two stayed in the kiss for about half a minute and then parted looking at each other like they were looking into each others mind. Harry then reached into his cloak and pulled out a handful of some powder and then blew it at Ginny. The powder flew around her and she started to feel sleepy. "Harry what is thisssss?" She asked and fell straight asleep. "It's a sleeping draft I put it into powder." He explained to the sleeping girl.

He stared down at the girl and started to feel sad. 'You'll beleivethis was alla dream to you Ginny I can't be with you until Voldemort is dead for good and is never coming back.' He thought he then bent down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. He lifted his lips of her and he could see her face blush and smile even when she was asleep. He then heard foot steps coming fast towards him. He quickly hid behind the wall beside the door and watched four people scramble in with a body in their arms. He quickly hurried out the door and hid behind the wall outside and listened carefully. "What has happened?" Madame Pomphrey asked scrambling. "There's been another attack. "It probably happened about two hours ago." Dumbledore said. It was a young boy, a first year with blond curly hair and a camera. In his face. "Maybe he managed to take a picture of his attacker." McGonagall said taking his camera and opening it. It just blew up and smoked from some force. They just started to worry about the cause of this. "What does this mean Albus?" McGonagall asked. "It means that Hogwarts is no longer safe, it's just as we feared the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again." He said sadly. After hearing that Harry quickly left back to the tower.

Next morning Ginny woke up slowly and remembered last night. "Harry." She said softly. "Was it all a dream." She asked herself. She then put her fingers to her lips and realized. "No it wasn't a dream." She said quietly.

Please review

Just hit 1000 hits


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Black the Unknown

Chapter 5

Harry was in the tower writing a letter to Sirius. It read, "Sirius do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets." When he finished he gave it to Hedwig and the white owl flew off out of sight. It was about an hour later that Hedwig arrived back carrying a letter to Harry. "Thanks Hedwig." He said petting her softly. He opened the letter and read it carefully. 'Harry I don't know that much about the Chamber beside that it was created by Salazar Slytherin and only the heir could open it, but there is one other thing," It read. Harry looked t this part more carefully, 'the chamber was said to have been opened fifty years ago and a girl was killed.' It finished. Now Harry was confused. "If the chamber was opened fifty years ago then the heir must be over 60 years old and the only ones that age here are only the teachers." He said to himself. He decided to go to sleep now and wait till it was dark to search again.

Meanwhile that same time Ron was running quietly through the school avoiding the teachers seeing him. He was running towards Dumbledore's office to get the invisibility cloak. When he reached his door he opened it slowly and shut it behind him. He looked around to see the headmaster nowhere in sight and the cloak was hanging on a rank at his desk. Ron ran over and grabbed the cloak in his hands and started out when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming into his office. Ron thought quickly and wrapped the cloak around him. Dumbledore walked through the main room and looked in Ron's direction and then turned away and walked into the next room. Ron sighed in relief and ran out the door.

Dumbledore however was in the next room smiling. "Hope you give it back when your done with it." He said.

After classes were done for the day Ron, Hermione, and Neville, met in the common room. "Here you go guys one invisibility cloak hold your applause." Ron said confidently. Neville and Hermione smiled when they saw it. "Great now that we have the cloak we'd better get ready for tonight I bet he'll set the creature out for another attack." Hermione said. "Then lets get ready we have a long night ahead of us." Ron said.

That night Harry was out again searching the halls for clues. He used an enlarging charm on his ear time and time again to listen in on the professor's rooms to hear anything about the chamber, but no luck. He was walking to the dungeons to find Snape next when he heard the strange voice again. "Kill, kill, kill." It repeated over and over. He followed to voice straight down to the second floor and then it stopped suddenly. He started to walk down the hall to find what it was. What he didn't know was that three people had spotted him and started to follow him. "It's him come on lets knock him out now." Ron said quietly. "No Ron we have to let him lead us to the chamber." Hermione said back. They followed Garry around a corner to see him looking at Nearly Headless Nick. "Is he friends with Nick?" Neville asked. Hermione gasped. "No look at Nick he isn't moving he's petrified." She said in horror. Then behind him they saw Harry looking down at another body he removed hi hood to see clearly. The trio looked at his face. They thought this may be the last thing they might see if he catches them. Hermione was almost blushing seeing him. 'He really is kind of handsome.' She thought to herself. She then mentally kicked the thought out of her head. They looked at the student he was examining. It was Justin from Hufflepuff, he was muggle born like the other victims. Harry was shaking his head sadly and thankfully that he wasn't dead. He then turned his head to the window and saw spiders, lots of them all running out into the grounds. He then heard a faint sound. Ruffle, it was faint but he pulled out his wand and turned around to the trio. He looked straight and saw nothing. The trio on the other hand were holding their breath hoping he didn't see them.

Harry lowered his wand and turned back to the window and picked up some dust into his hand and quickly swung around and threw it at the trio. The dust hung onto the cloak showing them and he pulled out his wand. "Okay I know your there so come on out." He said sternly. They had no choice but to remove the cloak to show themselves. Harry looked at them and yet again he cursed that it was them again. "Are you three stalking me?" Harry said sarcastically. "Well when you attack my sister give me a reason not to Black." Ron replied angrily. Harry was about to explain when he saw a lantern light coming around the corner. He thought fast and climbed out over the ledge and dropped down to the ground and to hide. Ron saw this and jumped out after him falling to the ground and nearly breaking his legs from the fall. Hermione and Neville saw the light and quickly disappeared under the cloak to avoid Filch seeing them. They snuck away while Filch ran to get the other professor's to find Ron.

Harry had reached the grounds near the front of the school when Ron shouted. "Expelliarmus!" The spell just missed Harry and he turned to see Ton with his wand out aiming at him. "I don't have time for you." Harry said. "Make some, Expelliarmus." Ron's spell hit Harry this time and flung him back to the ground hard sliding a few feet. Ron closed in so he couldn't run away. "That was for Ginny." He said sternly. Harry stood back up and held his wand at Ron ready to fight. "What's your problem?" Harry called. "Shut of Heir of Slytherin!" Ron called back. "Incendio." Ron cast shooting blue flames at Harry. Harry quickly waved his wan at the fire and it hit him dead on. However Ron was shocked to see it not pain him. Harry had cast a flame-freezing charm just in time. "It'll take more than that to beat me." Harry said.

The flames disburse as Harry rubbed them away. Ron got angrier and angrier. "Stupefy." He said and shot it at Harry. Harry However put up a shield and shot the spell away from him. "Why don't you listen to me!" Harry called. "Cause I already know it and you're the one who put my sister and the others in the hospital. Harry froze when Ron mentioned Ginny being put in the hospital and stopped for a second. Ron saw his chance. "Expelliarmus." He said and shot Harry back again making him hardly able to stand back up. Harry struggled to get back up again the spell had hit him in almost the same spot as the first one making it more painful. "I'm sorry about Ginny I really am but I didn't have anything to do with the other students." Harry said to Ron. "Stop lying and turn yourself in and this'll stop." Ron said. Harry shook his head no. "No I still have business to attend to." Harry replied. Ron didn't seem to care. "Fine then have it your way, Petrificus Totalus." He said casting the last spell. "Protego!" Harry cast blocking the spell. Ron then saw his attack coming back at him. "N…" He screamed shutting his eyes and holding his wand in front of him. He didn't even get to scream by the time the spell froze him and fell over. Harry sighed having done this and held his chest from the pain. "Episky." He cast to heal himself.

Just then Neville and Hermione came out from under the cloak and ran towards Ron to see if he was alright. Harry saw his cloak was in Neville's hand and moved to take it. Hermione swung around with her wand drawn towards Harry. "Get back murderer." She nearly screamed. Harry was backing up as she held it towards his neck. Harry had to think fast. "Avis." He cast. Just in a flash birds flew into Neville and Hermione. Harry took this distraction to run and grabbed his cloak back. "Thanks for saving me the trouble of getting this back." He thanked. "No you don't, Expelliarmus." Neville said and shot his spell, but it was too late. Harry had already disappeared under the cloak and gone. The two knew he was gone so they just unfroze Ron. He shot straight up. "I can't believe this he got away." He practically screamed. "Not to mention he got back the invisibility cloak." Neville added. That was just great in Ron's mind.

In the school Ginny woke up with a start. She breathed heavily on her bed in the hospital wing. She then felt something cold and damp on her feet and saw that her feet and bed were wet with water. She quickly tried to remember but all that came was a black spot in her memory. She grabbed the diary and started to write in it again.

Tom

Yes Ginny dear

It happened again a black out in my mind and I'm feeling a bit weaker

I think it's time we met face to face Ginny

Meet you really

Yes Ginny I've wanted to for a while now

Really I've always wondered what you look like

Then let me take you to my world

The pages shot across the book and back til it was in the dead center and it lit up like in a blinding gold light. Ginny blinked for a second and was engulfed by the light and disappeared into the diary.

Ginny opened her eyes to see herself in a room it was like the common room. 'This must be the old Slytherin Common room.' She thoughtShe looked at everything around her it all felt dark and cold. It sent shivers down her spine. Everything in the whole room was grey and colorless like an old movie. "Like my home Ginny." A voice said to her. She turned to see a boy. She stared at him in awe. He was about 16 with wavy raven black hair and green emerald eyes. He reminded her of Harry only older. He was dressed in regular Hogwarts robes and was the only one, other than herself, that was in color. "Ginny I think you should know the truth since the end is about to come." He said. Ginny was confused. "What truth Tom your just a diary." She said. "No Ginny I'm much more than a diary, so much more." He said. "I've been using you as a host for my little errands." He said evilly. Ginny had now figured it out now. "Your, you're the heir of Slytherin." She spoke out frightened. Tom smirked evilly. "Yes, and the time for my resurrection to be flesh again is near." He said with venom in his voice. Ginny started to back away from him in fear and ran towards the portrait exit. When she ran through the exit He was already outside. "Ginny dear this is my world you can't escape that simply." He said smirking. Ginny turned back and there he was again. "Stop please your just going to die slower." He said laughing cupping her chin. He laughed and then pressed his lips against hers hard. Ginny tried to break away but she could feel her body going numb and not respond to what she was telling it. She felt tired and collapsed into Tom's arms. "It's aboute time i got rid of those three little worms till they become a real threat, then there'll be no distractions while I have my talk with black." He said laughing. He picked up the unconsious girl into his arms and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Black the Unknown

Chapter 6

Know Your True Enemy

Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked through the halls quietly so not to be heard. Ron was fuming from being beaten by Black and losing the cloak to him, the only way they had an eye on him. Ron eyes were still full of anger to Harry and it was all he could think about. Neville and Hermione were also in dismay but not as much as Ron.

Suddenly they rounded a corner and they saw Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lockhart looking at the wall along with Madame Pomphrey. "This is terrible a student has been taken into the chamber by the heir and the monster." McGonagall said franticly. Dumbledore looked down at the floor and touched the wall sadly. "Who is the student?" He asked. "Ginny Weasly." She answered. Ron heard this and his anger disappeared as he sunk to the floor and put his head in his hands about to cry. "What shall we do Dumbledore?" Snape asked. Dumbledore looked at the professors and spoke. "We have no choice in the morning we shall abandon the school and the ministry will step in." He said sadly. "For now wake the other professors and get the prefects as well you have to find the chamber now, and I'll be heading to Hagrid's." He said as they walked off.

Ron was looking down at the floor sitting down. "Ginny no, no, no." He cried softly. Hermione and Neville couldn't help but feel his pain. "Don't worry Ron We'll find Ginny all we have to do is find Black and he'll take us to him." She said calmly. Ron stood up slowly and whipped his face. "You're right Hermione come on we have to find Black." He said. "Hermione is the polyjuice potion ready now?" He asked her. She nodded a yes. "Well now's the time to find out what this chamber is." He said and they left.

Unknown to any of them Harry was listening to the Professors as well under his cloak. He smashed his fist against the wall. 'Why her, why Ginny, why?' He yelled in his mind. "Sirius better get that info I asked for on the chamber here fast or it'll be to late." He said to himself and took off for the tower.

Harry walked up to the tower and noticed a black owl sitting on a bar with a letter in its beak. Harry reached and pulled it out quickly since he knew that bird would bite him. He opened the letter to read. 'Harry I searched into the chamber of secrets and found that it was opened before 50 years ago at Hogwarts. It was reported later that the culprit was caught and expelled from the school. The student was Rubius Hagrid.' He finished. He set the letter on fire and left.

Meanwhile in the abandoned bathroom The trio were making preparations for the potion. "Now I've finished taking care of Crabbe and Goyle. They should be put for the hour but you should hurry all the same just in case." She explained to them. She handed them their glasses and they added the hairs. "Eww, essence of Crabbe." Said Ron. "Isn't any better than a la Goyle." Neville said. They held their noses and drank up. They dropped the glasses shattering them and started to look like they were about to throw up. Hermione backed away at that part. Slowly they turned from themselves into Crabbe and Goyle. They looked in the mirrors and smiled. "Wow it worked." Ron said looking at himself. "Yeah it did." He replied. "We still sound like ourselves," Ron said. "We need to sound more like Crabbe and Goyle." He said. "Quit admiring the potion and get going your wasting time." Hermione nearly screamed.

Rona and Neville ran out of the bathroom and down the corridors to the Slytherin common room. When they arrived they looked at the portrait and were about to slap themselves. "What about the password?" Neville asked. Ron thought for a sec. 'What would they have as their password?' He thought. "Of course, Ghastly Gryffindors." He said to the portrait. Neville sighed. 'Of course.' They walked in to see Malfoy lying on the couch reading the day's Daily Prophet. He looked up see them walking in. "Crabbe, Goyle where have you two been pigging out in the great hall again." He called. They just nodded and sat across from Malfoy. "You know I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet doesn't have any reports on these attacks going on." He said. "Dumbledore must be hushing it up, father always said that he was the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts." Ron's knuckles cracked in anger. "What's a matter with you Crabbe?" Ron calmed down quickly. "Stomachache." He covered. "I wish I knew who was behind these attacks I would help him." He said with a smirk. "You must have some idea who it is." Neville asked. "You know I don't Goyle I told you yesterday." He said walking to the table picking up a small box. "How many times do I need to tell you?" He finished. He shook the box. "This yours?" He asked. Draco pit the box in his robes. "My father did tell me this though; it's been fifty years since the chamber was opened. They were expelled and you'll be surprised to hear who it was who opened it. It was that Mudblood loving groundskeeper, and guess what a Mudblood died when then, so it's just a matter of time till another is killed this time and I hope it's Granger" He smirked. Ron was about to jump on Malfoy when Neville stopped him. "You two are acting…odder than usual." He said. He turned his attention to the box he had earlier.

Neville and Ron looked at each other and saw. "Hair." Neville said. "you two." Ron said back. They covered up and quickly ran out with Malfoy and the other slytherins dumbfounded shy they ran out. "Where you going?" Malfoy called.

They were ran down the hall and ran into Crabbe and Goyle around the corner still groggy from the sleeping draft. They stared at each other for a second and then Neville and Ron ran off. "Butt ugly they were." Goyle said. "Ay." Agreed Crabbe.

They had already transformed back when they got back to the bathroom where Hermione waited. "So did you get anything." She asked. "Yeah more then we ever knew." Neville replied. "So what is it?" Hermione asked. "Its Hagrid, he opened the chamber of secrets 50 years ago." Ron explained. Hermione looked wide eyed and surprised that their own friend had done all of this. "It couldn't get any worst from now on." Ron said. "It can," Hermione replied. "Moaning Myrtle just told me about another attack and this time 3 muggleborns." She explained. "It can't be Hagrid we already know its Black but we still have to go to Hagrid's maybe he knows where it is." Ron said crunching his fist. "Okay you and Neville go to Hagrid's and I'll go to the library I think I have an idea about what's been causing these attacks." She said. Ron and Neville agreed and they set out.

Down in the grounds Harry was just arriving at Hagrid's house under his cloak. He peered through the window and saw Hagrid sitting there having tea. 'I doubt this info. Sirius sent me, but it's all I have.' He thought. Then he heard footsteps. Harry turned to see Ron and Neville running towards him. 'Damn are those guys bewitched to me or something?' He watched them knock on the door and Hagrid let them in. "Hagrid we know about the chamber from 50 years ago." Ron said to him directly. "Tell us where the chamber is." Neville said. Before Hagrid even had a chance to respond the door knocked again. "Quickly you two out the back." He said. Harry watched the two walk out the back and under the house to listen in. "I'm sorry Hagrid, but with your record we have to ask you to come with us." Said Cornelius Fudge. "Where, not Azkaban Prison." Hagrid replied. Fudge just nodded. Then Lucius turned to Dumbledore. "The counsel has decided that you Albus Dumbledore are not fit to run the school and you shall step down as acting headmaster temporarily." He said. "No you can't take him away and the muggle borns won't stand a chance." Hagrid argued. Dumbledore just sighed. "If the counsel wishes for me to stand down then a will accept." He said wisely. "Anything you'd like to say Hagrid?" Fudge asked. Hagrid knew that Ron and Neville would still be here listening. "Yes if anyone wants to find anything then all they have to do is follow the spiders." He said as they walked away from the school

Ron and Neville watched helplessly as Hagrid was taken off to Azkaban Prison. "Well you heard him if we want to find anything we have to follow the spiders." Neville said. "I hate spiders why couldn't it be follow the butterflies." Ron sulked. They found the spider s and headed into the dark forest whit Harry following behind. They followed the spiders deeper and deeper into the dark forest till it looked like they were trapped inside. Fog was rolling in making it more spooky too. Harry followed behind carefully not to be heard when. SNAP! Ron and Neville quickly turned around to see what it was. Harry stayed still not to be heard. Ron had a suspicion. "Neville keep that light on." He said. He pointed his wand, "Aparecium!" He said. He spell shot and hit Blacks cloak revealing him. "Come out Black we got you covered." Ron said. Harry removed the cloak showing himself. "Come to finish us off black." Ron said. "No, I'm here to find the chamber." He corrected. " Funny we already know you're the heir of Slytherin, you've been behind the attacks, and you kidnapped my sister." He finished holding his wand at Harry's neck. "I didn't do any of those things." Harry argued. "Why should I believe you?" Ron yelled back. "You don't have to trust me just let me help." Harry said. Ron dug his wand into Harry's neck gripping it harder and harder. (his wand isn't broken) He lowered his hand and sighed. "After all we've been through I could practically kill you, but your I need you to find sister." Ron said. "If you try anything then all bets are off." Ron finished.

They walked through the forest deeper and deeper till they heard a voice. "Who is there?" It asked. "Hagrid?" They stopped looked ahead where it came. "We're friends of Hagrid's." The voice's body rose up out of the ground to reveal a giant spider. "That's a acromantula." Harry exclaimed. "Where'd Hagrid get that?" Ron nearly yelled. "This is no time to panick!" Harry said to them. "Why do you trespass in our hollow?" It asked. "Who are you?" Ron asked. "I am Aragog." He replied. "At the school Hagrid is suspected of opening the chamber of secrets." He explained. "That's a lie Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets, the monster that reside in it was born in the castle. I came here from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler." He explained. "A girl was discovered dead in a bathroom and when I was accused Hagrid brought me here." "Then if you're not the monster than what is?" Ron questioned. "We do not speak of it. It is an ancient beast we spiders fear most of all." He said. Harry and Neville heard something funny and looked up to see spiders slowly climbing down towards them. Ron was tapping Ron as he talked to Aragog. Harry paid no attention till. "Black!" "What!" "Look" Neville pointed to show him the huge spiders. "Thank you we'll be going now." Neville said. "Go I think not, my gratefulness to Hagrid keeps my children from attacking him, bit I can't deny fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our home," He said as they were surrounded. "Goodbye friends of Hagrid." He finished. "This is the time to panick." Harry said. They formed a back to back triangle. "Black know any spells against spiders?" Neville asked. "One, but it can only handle one at a time." He replied. "Where's Hermione when you need he?" Ron said. It seemed as if they were done but suddenly light showed up knocking the spiders away. It drove straight towards them. "The car." Ron exclaimed. "Our ticket out of here." Harry said. They ran towards the car when the spider jumped back. "Aronia Exhume." Harry cast knocking it away. Ron and Neville got in fast while Harry took out the spiders. "Black get in." Ron called. Harry to them. "No time drive, drive." He called. Harry jumped on the car's roof as Ron drove it away.

The spiders gave chase after them and were catching up. "I'm a sitting duck out here Weasley you got to move this thing!" Harry called. "I got it floored." Ron called back. "Can't you make it go faster?" Neville said. "I can't." Ron replied. Harry looked back to see spiders jumping towards the car. He banged on the roof. "Go, go ,go Weasley go, go." He yelled. "Weasley move this clunker." He yelled. A spider jumped towards him. "Aronia Exhume." He cast knocking it away. "Weasley get us in the air," He called. "NOW!" He yelled. Ron tried to shift the gear but it was stuck. "The flying gear's jammed." Ron exclaimed. Harry looked ahead to see spiders blocking the way ahead. "Air now please!" He called. Ron and Neville pulled the lever harder and harder till it finally gave. Harry held on tight as they lifted off into the air. He kicked off a spider tat was hanging on and held tight as they flew out of the dark forest and crash on the ground. Harry climbed down off the roof and sighed as Ron and Neville got out. "Follow the spiders; follow the spiders when Hagrid gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him." Ron yelled. Harry took his chance. 'Sorry but I can't be yet.' He thought. "Accio invisibility cloak." He cast. His cloak that was still in the forest flew through the air towards him. Ron and Neville heard him and pointed their wands at him. "It's over Black now show me where my sister is." Ron said. "Sorry." Harry said. His cloak flew towards him and hit him making him invisible and ran off. Ron was fuming. "We had him again and got away." He screamed. "What was the point off going in there then?" He said. "We now a few things like Hagrid didn't open the chamber of secrets, he was framed." Neville said.

Down in the dark cold chamber Ginny laid still on the cold floor unable to move. A dark figure with eyes that showed darkness in them stood above her. "Ginny it's only a matter of time till I'm whole and you'll be nothing but a memory." He said coldly. '"Come on Black I'm waiting for you." He said into the darkness of the chamber. All Ginny could do was watch him. 'Harry.'


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Black the Unknown

Chapter 7

Coming Together

Ron and Neville had awoken the day after they nearly got killed by Aragog in the Dark forest. They had approached the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall stopped them at the door. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom come with me you have something to see." She said leading them to the hospital. "This may be a bit of a shock." She said. Madame Pomphrey pulled the curtain to reveal Hermione petrified on the bed. "Hermione." Ron gasped. "She was near the library," She explained. "Along with this." She showed them a small hand mirror. "Ay ideas?" She asked. Rona and Neville shook their heads no. "I'll leave you two to her." She finished and left the hospital. Ron and Neville could hardly speak. They had spent the whole day in the hospital wing not even leaving Hermione's side.

It was dark and Neville and Ron still sat in the hospital wing with Hermione. Ron sat down on the bed looking down at Hermione in pain. Neville just paced back and forth. "Well on the bright side at least Malfoy's wish that Hermione would die didn't come to pass." Neville said trying to cheer Ron up. It didn't seem to work at all. "Hermione we need you, now more than ever." He said to her body. He held her and started to stroke it gently. He suddenly felt something strange in her hand and pulled it out. "Neville look at this." He called. He pulled out a paper from what looked like a library book. "This is it Neville this is what Hermione was researching in the library when she was attacked." He said to him. "Come on." He finished and they were off. "Of the entire fearsome beast that rome our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable for living for hundreds of years, instant death meets those who stare into these serpents eyes. Spiders flee before it…." He paused. "This is it Neville. This is whats been attacking all the muggleborns." He pointed out a small sentence on the page. "Spiders flee before it. " He read. "It all fits, this is what Aragog meant when he said that they fear the most." Neville put together. "But, then how's it getting around going through the halls would've made it seen." Ron pointed to a word Hermione had written. "Hermione's answered that too." He said. "Pipes it's using the plumbing." "The last part is where the entrance is then we can save Ginny." "Ron remember Aragog said that the girl that dies 50 years ago was found in a bathroom, what if she never left." Ron realized it. "Moaning Myrtle." He whispered. "Let's go." He said and they ran off. Harry was following behind.

They ran through the Halls till they got to the bathroom and slowly entered. As soon as they got in they saw Myrtle floating in front t of the window. "Myrtle." Ron said. She turned to look at them. "Oh come to make some more polyjuice potion." She asked. "No, we came to ask you how you died." She floated down in front of them. "Well I sitting in the stall crying because Oliver Wombey was teasing me about my glasses when I heard a voice of a boy I was about to scream at him to get out and when I looked all I saw was a big pair of glowing yellow eyes over by the sink, and I died." She explained. Ron walked towards the sink slowly and started to feel around. He felt the faucet and felt a drawing on it of a snake.

Ron shot up quickly. "This is Neville we found it." He exclaimed. "This is the entrance." Neville still looked down. "But Ron how do we get in?" He asked. Ron looked to Myrtle. "How did the person get in Myrtle?" He asked. "When I was in the stall I heard the boy speak a strange language." She replied. "This is just great we found the entrance and we can't even get in without that language, how are we going to rescue Ginny now." He said grabbing the sink. "Parseltongue." Said a voice. All three looked to see Harry appear from under his cloak. Ron drew his wand. "Hear to fight." Ron said. Harry drew his wand held it out and dropped it. "I'm here to help." He said in response. Myrtle looked Harry with interest. "Oh who is your handsome friend here?" She asked. Ron just felt like sapping himself. "Okay Black tell us then do you know how to get in?" "I can speak Parseltongue and I can open the entrance for us." He explained. "Why should we believe you?" Ron asked. "You don't have to trust me just fight with me whatever is causing this, and your not the only one worried about Ginny." He finished. "Hasss saa." He spoke. They all watched as the sinks moved and revealed a hole going down into the castle. "Well lets go." Neville said. "Oh Black if you don't make it back your welcome to share my toilet." Flirted Myrtle. Harry just picked up his wand and jumped down with Rona and Neville and slid down into the tunnel.

Ron looked down at his feet. "Yuck there are bones everywhere." "Well I'm joining them so lets just kill the basilisk." Neville said. "This way then." Harry called.

The trio walked down into a cavern where they saw a giant snake skin lying on the ground. "What the heck is that?" Neville exclaimed looking at it. "It a snake skin it must have shed it recently." Harry replied. They walked on and came to a round door with snakes on it. "Okay listen you two stay here I go in and get Ginny." Harry said. "Not happening Black we're all going in to get my sister." Ron replied. "Think, it makes more sense for one of us to go in than all three then no one can save Ginny. " He explained. Ron looked down in remorse. "You'd better get Ginny." Harry walked to the door and spoke up. "Hass saa." Slowly the doors snakes moved and unlocked the chamber.

Harry walked in slowly and looked around the chamber. He gasped at the end on the ground was Ginny. Harry ran up to her dropping his wand. He bent down and held her in his arms. "Ginny please wake up, wake up." He begged her, but to no avail. "It's no use she won't wake." Said a voice. Harry looked to see a boy about sixteen with black hair walking towards him. "We have to get her out of here if the basilisk comes." "It won't come until it's called." He said. He picked up Harry's wand. "Give me my wand." Harry ordered. "Sorry but you won't need it where you're going." He replied. Harry slowly set Ginny down and looked straight the boy. "You're the heir of Slytherin." He wand the wand and shut the chamber's door. Ron and Neville were trying to get the door open from the other side. "In the flesh or will be."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Black the Unknown

Chapter 8

Confrontation

Harry looked at Tom eye to eye. "What have you done to Ginny Tom?" He questioned. "Oh that's a simple answer. She's been writing in the diary and i've been feeding off of her." He said cofidently. "What exactly are you?" "Oh just a memory of fifty years ago and in a few minutes the fear of the present." "Not if i stop you." Tom just laughed at him. "How you can't kill a memory you can't touch me." Tom pointed Harry's wand at him. "Exspelliarmus." The spell shot harry back and he slid across the floor. "but i can touch you, then again where's the fun." He turned to the head and spoke. "Seti Ha saa (Come my slave)" He spoke. The mouth opened to reveal the basilisk slithering out and into the water. Harry turned his head away to no look at it. Tom walked over to him. "By the way i just wanted to know this how could you a little baby defeat and kill me." Harry looked at him confused. "I don't know but lets see maybe you'll get lucky this time... Voldemort. They say third time's the charm." Harry mocked. Tom grunted. "Seti Hitess (Kill Him)." He ordered. "Parseltongue wont save you potter it only obeys me." He yelled. Harry stood up and started to run. He could see the snake's shadow in front and knew it was getting closer.

Harry had to think fast but all he could do for the time was run for it. Just then he heard something. He looked to see a bird fly out a pipe. It was fire red and looked beautiful. It suddlenly dropped something into his hands and flew to the basalisk and started attacking. Harry looked at what he caught. It was an old hat. "No!" Tom yelled. Harry looked at the basalisk to see it's eyes bloody screaming from the pain. "The basalisk may be blind but it can still hear. Seti Hitess." Harry took his chance and ran into the piplines. The basilisk followed behind and slithered after him.

Harry drove through the pipes making turn after turn trying to confuss it. It was no use the basalisk followed behind. "Maybe i can confuse it." Harry thought. He grabbed some rocks and when he came to a fork he threw them rock down the other way. he stopped and watched to see it it worked. The basalisk came to the fork and stared and was nearly about to choose harry's side when it went the other way and was gone. Harry sighed and rushed back to the chamber.

He ran in, much to Tom's dismay he was alive, he ran to Tom to try and get his wand, but the Basalisk burset out of the water and roared mighty. Harry fell back and dropped the hat. "It's over Harry and you were right third time is the charm." He mocked. The basalisk jumped and speed towards Harry ready to eat him whole. Harry couldn't move and he haad nothing to defend himself. He looked at the hat to see something shine it it. The Basalisk was over him. Harry didn't care he just grabbed it and held it strong to the basailsk.

Tom just watched as the basalisk bit down on Harry and smiled. "Hasaa Seti hiss (Good work my slave)" He smiled until he saw the Basalisk wasn't moving. "What's going on?" He looked to see the basalisk fall over on it's side. He looked to see Harry standing there with blood on his rides a mixture of his and the basalisk's. Harry's shoulder had a fang bite and ther wasa fang in his arm. Harry pulled it out and yelled at the pain.

Tom just smiled. Harry limped towards him slowly feeling like he was about to die. When he reached them he just kneeled down next to Ginny. "I've lost a servent but it's not dieing without taking you with it. The poison in it's fangs will kill you in about a minute." Harry breathed deeply from the pain. "Funny how much trouble a silly little book can cause especially in the hand of a foolish little girl." He smirked. Harry just looked at him adn turned to the diary. He grabbed it and opened it. "What are you doing?" Tom panicked. Harry took the fang and shot it into the diary. "NO!" It was too late Harry already stabbed it. Tom looked to see his body fading away as the the ink squirted out of the diary. " NOOO!" He sceamed. Harry stabbed it again and again watching Tom scream and fade away. Tom was trying to reach Harry to grab him but it was to late. Harry closed the diary and held the fang. "This will end it." He drove the fang into it and Tom screamed as he disapeared forever.

Ginny sprang awake as soon as Tom diappeared breathing heavily. She turned Harry and looked at him. "Harry." She said. Harry turned to look at her. "I'm sorry ot wasn't my fault Riddle made me i tried to tell you." She looked at the blood. "Harry you're hurt." Hary just smiled. "Don't worry Ginny it's over it's just a memory now." Harry winced suddenly from the poison. "Harry!" Ginny called. She grabbed him and held him. "Harry please be alright." She pleaded. "I'm sorry Ginny but i don't think i'll survive this." He said. Ginny look at him about to cry. Harry feel onto the floor lying down in pain. "Harry." ginny cried. Suddenly the bird that saved Harry landed next to him. "Hey you're that Pheonix that saved me guess i just wasn't quick enough." Harry said. The bird look down at his arm and began to drip tears onto the bite marks. Harry could feel the pain going away and he was able to sit up. "Oh coarse Pheonix tears have healing powers." He said. Ginny just jumped at him and hugged him and cried from nearly losing him. "It's okay Ginny." He reassured.

Ron and Neville were in the cave trying to guess what was happening. "I don't hear anything Ron do you think they're okay?" Neville asked. Ron didn't say a thing all he could do was hope. Just then the locked began to move and the door opened slowly. Ron and Neville prepared their to attack. They looked to see Ginny with Harry next to her. Ron ran to his sister and hugged her tightly. Harry just sat down where he was and rested. Ron turned to him. "I'm sorry." He apoligized. Harry was taken back by this. "Me too." Neville said. "After all what we put you through you saved my sister." Ron said. Harry smiled. "Couldn't just leave a pretty girl in there." Harry joked. "Oh and I'm sorry but you're not going to remember this." Harry said. "What do you mean." Ron asked. "Why do we have to forget?" Neville asked. "Sorry but I can't have people knowing about me it'll put you in danger." He held his wand at them. "Obliviate." He cast. They flew back and were out cold. He turned to Ginny. "You going to erase my memory too." She asked. Harry pointed his wand at her but couldn't do it. "No." he replied. "I don't want someone i care about to forget about me." He replied. Ginny smiled at him and just kissed him.

It was the end of the year feast and everyone was in the Great Hall talking about Ron and Neville. though Ron and Neville didn't remeber what happened Ginny said that the saved her and killed the basalisk. Professor Dumbledore stood and called to the students. "Students I am pleased to annouce that the school shall remain open now that the events of the year have ended and I'm pleased to welcome back our gamekeeper Hagrid." He announced. They all just smiled and clapped from his speech. "Ron come on tell me how did you kill the basalisk?" Hermione asked. Seamus and Dean wanted to know as well. "I don't remember all i just remeber the entrance to the chamber and then a huge headache." Ginny giggled at her brother. 'Guess I'll only remeber what happened.' She thought.

It was later that She was walking with Luna towards the station for home when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stepped in front of them. "Well look boys it's Loony Lovegood and The Dark Lords Bitch what a nice pair." Malfoy mocked. Ginny saw Luna's face from being called that and reached for her wand ready to curse him. "Shut your damn mouth Malfoy." She yelled slapping him. Malfoy held out his wand towards her reay to curse her for that. When noticed then that his hand was then bloated and bulgy. He then looked at his other hand to see it growing larger and larger along with the rest of him. "Crabbe Goyle do something." He yelled. They were to busy watching him blow up. Everyone gathered to watch this. Malfoy soon found him starting to slowly lift off the ground. "Crabbe Goyle do something you idiots." He yelled angrily. They grabbed onto his legs to pull him down but they soon found themselves floating up with him. "Don't you dare!" Draco yelled. "Sorry Draco." Goyle said and they let go and fell to the ground. Everyone watched as Draco floated away waith Crabbe and Goyle running after him. Ginny and Luna lauched at this. "Ginny did you do that?" She asked. "I didn't Luna." She replied. Ginny looked to see a figure in a black cloak hiding in the trees. 'But i know who did.' She said to herself. "I'll be right back Luna save us a compartment ok." She called. Luna watched as she ran off and headed for the train with everyone.

Ginny rushed over throught the trees to find Harry in the trees so he couldn't be seen. "Hey Harry." She said happily. "You owe me for that one though he had it coming." Harry said. Ginny laughed. "Harry I was wondering will I ever see you again." She asked. "I'm sure of it and as soon as Voldemorts gone forever we'll always be together." Just then the Hogwarts Express' whistle blew loudly. "Come on we need to get on." Harry said as he flapped on his cloak.

It was later at the station that Ron and asked Neville and Hermione a question. "Hey what ever happened to Black I just know he had something to do with all this?" "Don't know but i have the feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Neville said. "I agree he'll be back and we'll catch him." Hermione agreed, 'though he is kind of handsome for a criminal' Hermione slapped that thought out of her head and left to meet her parents.

Meanwhile Harry walked outside the station and saw Sirius in his dog form. "You know you shouldn't be here." Harry said. Sirius just barked and they walked home. When they got there Harry just sat on the chair releived to be home at last. "You certainly took your sweet time busy with that girl you met before." Harry just blushed and shook it off. "No it took a while to find the chamber that's all." "You know you're becoming like me a real lady killer." Sirius joked and left. Harry just sighed. "I hope not."

The End of Book 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok reader stell me should i use The prisoner of Azkaban or the Goblet of Fire for the next story

I need reveiws for the sequel if you want to see the future of this


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Black the Unkhown

Chapter 9

Reunited

Ginny sat in her room at the burrow that night looking out the window into space. It had been a full year since she had seen Harry. She had grown a few inches and was now 5'3. Her hair had gotten longer and like it was colored by the sunset. She and Harry had exchanged letters for a few months but it stopped 6 months ago because he said it wasn't safe anymore because of the ministry. She told him all about her second year as much as she could before it stopped. She longed to see Harry again. Her brothers were starting to get wise to seeing all the mail she was getting and trying to read it. She had to burn the letters to keep Ron from finding out. If he found out she wouldn't hear the end of it. Dating the third most wanted criminal in the whole wizarding world. She sighed and decided to go to bed tomarrow she and her family were going to the Quidditch World Cup.

It was morning when The Weasley family headed out for the Match. They waved back to their Mom since she decided to stay. Ginny just stayed by herself the way watching Ron with Neville and Hermione and Fred and George talking about new products to invent. It wasn't long til they met up with Amus Diggory and his son Cedric. While they were walking Cedric came up to her. "Don't talk much do you." He joked. GInny blushed he was really handsome. "Just got nothing to say." She replied. Cedric smiled. "I'm always her to talk to." He said smiling. Ginny just remained silent til they reached there tent. "Okay Arthur we'll head off now see you at the match right." Mr. Diggory said. "Right O Amus." Mr. Weasley replied watched them leave. Ginny really wished Harry was here she didn't really fit in with her brothers, just her mom. "Dad I'm going to have a look around." Ginny said. "Ginny don't get lost and be back here before we leave for the match alright." "Okay dad." She said and left.

Ginny walked through the crowd and looked around at the performers and booths. She bought herself a hat and some candy. She was walking through the crowd when someone bumped into her. She turned to look. All she saw was his black hair and dark clothed back. She felt kind of connected to him though. 'It couldn't be.'

It was dark when the match finally started. The Weasley party were watching from the top while Harry watched fnear the center of the stands. The Irish came in and blew threw the statium. A dancing fireworks lepricaun danced in the air when then. Bulgaria flew straight threw it blowing it away. Up in the stands the Weasley's could see the captain of the team doing tricks on his broom with the crowd cheering for him. "Who's that?" Ginny asked. "That baby sister is the greatest seeker in the world." George replied. The crowd cheered and chanted his name proudly. "KRUM, KRUM, KRUM."

Then Cornelious Fudge spoke. "Silence...Now it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the Quidditch World Cup so let the match begin."

Time Jump 2 Hours

The Weasley's were all in the tent ranting on about the match. Ginny was laughing with Hermione about Ron's obseesion with Krum talking about him like a crushing girl. Suddenly there was a sound outside. "Sounds like the parties getting rough out there." Neville said. Mr. Weasley went to look outside and rushed quickly in. "It's not the party but there are some crashers come on we have to leave." He called. Outside the entire crowd was in panic. They all looked to see fire burning the tents and people screaming. "It's the death eaters." Mr. Weasley rushed his family outside. "Fred, George look after Ginny. All of you get back to the portkey and hurry." He said and drew his wand to fight. They forced ther way through the frantic crowd trying to leave it was like trying to escape quicksand. Ginny could feel her brother's hand slipping from hers. "Fred, George." She called. She found herslef forced away from them. She didn't know what to do she just ran trying to get away. She looked to see the deatheaters coming closer with ther masks and dark black cloaks. She could see something coming towards her and ducked. The tent near her burst into flames. She tried to get up but the crowd kept her down then, kick, one of them hit her head and left her out cold.

It was about 30 minutes later that the area was as quiet as a graveyard. The whole place was burned to a crisp and no more. A figure stood in the dark and cast a spell. With it the clouds turned a evil green and formed to show a skull and snake tongue. Ginny sturred awake from her hit and slowly got up gripping her head. She looked at the figure and slowly started to back away. She tried to go unnoticed but it to late the figure had seen her and was awalking towards her wand drawn. Ginny tried to run but she was to scared to move. Her mind was saying movr and run but her body was in a complete freeze. 'I'm going to die' She repeated in her mind over and over. "Avada Ke..." "Reducto." Casted someone. Ginny looked to see the figure flying away and felt a hand grab hers. "We have to leave now." She heard. Ginny nodded and the two started running. When they were far enough from the mysterious person Ginny looked at her savior. He was tall, 5'8, with neck length wavy black hair and was wearing black pants and a black long sleeve dress shirt with a silver pheonix on it. Ginny could just feel who it was. "Harry!" She cried and hugged him. Harry pulled away to look at her face. "You were expecting Prince Charming." He joked. "Yeah and he's here." She replied. Harry smiled and pulled away. "Ginny listen what happened why are you out here you nearly got killed if i hadn't shown up." "I got lost and hit on my head and then i was out cold." She cried. Harry just held her." It's okay come on lets get out of here." He said.

They only walked a few yards before. "Freeze don't move which of you conjured the dark mark. WHICH ONE." They were surrounded by aurors pointing their wands at them. One with a mustache was the one yelling at them. "Tell me who was it." He yelled. Harry kept Ginny close to him about to draw his wand when. "Stop, stop, that's my daughter!" Called a voice. They looked to see Mr. Weasley running up to them. "Can't you see they're but children Barty?" He said to him. Harry then recognized him and was really ready to draw his wand cause if he recognized him it would be disasterous. "Sorry my apologies both of you." He apoligized. Harry settled down a little. "Any of you see who conjured the dark mark?" He questioned. Ginny spoke up. "Over there I saw a man cast it." Ginny pointed in the direction they came from. "Alright Arthur take these two away from here the rest of you with me." Barty said and left with the other aurors. Harry completely settled down and looked to see that the whole time Ginny was holding his hand and smiled slightly. "Okay both of you come on this is no place for you come with me." Arthur said and led them away.

When they were far away from the area Mr. Weasley started hugging Ginny tightly. "Ginny, Ginny we were so worried when you never came back we were starting to think the worse." He cried. Ginny just hugged him back. "It's okay dad I'm fine thanks to..." She pointed to Harry and her father turned and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you so much...i don't know how i could ever repay you." He released Harry and patted him on him back. "It was nothing really." Harry replied. 'Please , please don't recognize me.' He begged in his mind. "Why don't you come to the burrow with me I'm sure everyone would love to meet you." He offered. Harry shook his head no. 'More like love to beat me.' "Sorry I have to get back myself my dad's probably worried too about me." Harry turned away started to walk off. Ginny watched as he disappeared.

It was later at the burrow that Ginny was wishing she was dead because fo the scolding from her mom and the near death hug she gave her. Of course she got a laugh out of watching her yell her lungs out at her brothers for losing her. She was releived that her dad failed to mention Harry.

Back at number 12 grimauld place Harry just arrived back. "Harry I heard what happened talk about party crashers." Sirius joked. "Anyhow how was the match?" He asked. Harry walked in and sat down tired. "Saw Ginny Weasley again." Sirius smirked. "Your future wife again huh. Wish you'd just hurry up and propose." He joked. "I told you no besides what about you, you could use a girl in your life." Harry replied. "I could get a girl easy after all you take after me and the girls just fall at my feet." "I think you've confused fall at feet with faint in fear." Harry smirked. Sirius glared. "Well that would different if i wasn't wanted." Sirius sat down on the couch and spoke to Harry "Looks like Voldemort's followers are preparing for something and i feel hogwarts may be involved." He explained. "Why hogwarts." Harry asked. "Me and Remus have been digging in the dark wizard community and found that voldermort needs a certain thing to be ressurected for good without a need for a horocrux." He explained. Harry got up and headed for bed. "Sirius I'm going to head for hogwarts tommarow and i'll search it out." He said and left.

Next Chapter

New Year, New Love


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Black the Unknown

Chapter 10

New Year, New Love

It was already time for the start of the new year at Hogwarts Ginny looked at her brothers getting ready to leave for the station. She was just about ready to leave when Neville walked over. "Hey Ginny you ready to go." Neville asked. "Yeah." She replied smiling. Neville looked away blushing. "Okay but could you help us with Ron he's completely hopeless at getting his stuff ready on time." He said. "Ginny giggled. "Okay but I'm not touching his clothes." She joked. She then noticed Nevilles red face. "Hey Neville you look a little red are you okay?" She asked. Neville just turned away nervously. "Yes I'm fine just a need a little air." He paniced and walked away.

Ginny smiled, she knew Neville had a crush on her since last year. "He's a lost cause at admiting his feelings but he's alot better than Ron." She thought smiling. "But I'll never be able to return his feelings." She said to herself.

It took over half an hour for Ron to be ready at last. It only took. Three brothers, two friends, and a little sister to get it all set. They were on the rush to get to the station before the train left. "10:58 Hurry kids the train will leave any minute now." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. They ran through the gateway and onto the platform just in time to get on. Ginny walked through the train til she found Luna sitting by herself in a compartment reading a magazine upside down. "Hey Luna how was your summer." She asked her friend. Luna turned from her friend. "Fine and nargle free." She replied. Ginny never really got her friend's nargle thing but she didn't care. "What about you Ginny I heard there was an attack a world cup while you were there." She asked. Ginny sighed. "I'm fine i got lucky and got out quickly." She lied. Luna went back to reading. 'She's not telling me something.' She thought

It was at the station that they were boarding the carriages to get to hogwarts. Ginny and Luna were the only ones in theirs since nobody wanted to sit with Loony Lovegood. Luna looked at her friend. "Ginny i've been wondering why be my friend when i just keep you away from having more." She asked. Ginny smiled. "What kind of question is that. I dont' care about that if people want to be my friend they'll have to be yours too." Ginny replied. (I've changed Luna's personality)

The Great Hall was filled full of students soon and echoed with chatter. Dumbledore stood up and put his wand to his neck. "Silence." he called out. Everyone shut up fast and looked at him as he took of his wand. " I have an announcement to make students that this year there will not the house cup." At the sound of this the students were sounding up again questioning this. "Instead this year Hogwarts shall be host to a legendary event the Triwizard Tournament." He explained. "The triwizard tournament brings together three school during which time a single student shall represent his or her school in a tournament of magical, mental, and physical abilities." Everyone was taken back by this. Ron and Neville turned to look at Hermione who was in deep thought. "Hermione what is it?" Ron asked. "I remember reading about this in Hogwarts a History this tournament was banned for dangerous and deadly reasons." She explained. "Well it's back now." Neville said. "In 2 days our fellow schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons shall arrive with their students to participate."

Two days later Ginny was outside with the whole waiting for the other schools to arrive. People from around England were gathering in She was looking around everywhere for Luna. "Where is she." Ginny asked herself.

Luna was outside in the forest looking at trestals. She had no shoes or socks on and started to throw food to them. SNAP! Luna turned to see a figure in a black cloak with an up hoodstanding a few yards from her. "How long have you been there?" She asked. "Just got here?" He turned from her to the trestals "You see them too?" He asked as he walked closer. Luna nodded. "Yes ever since my mom died I've seen these." She replied. "Must be hard "Why are you out here when everyone's waiting to see the other schools arrive and what happened to your shoes." He asked. Luna looked down. "I just don't really fit in I feel better here and my shoes well everyone seems to have fun hiding all my stuff around the castle and leaving me to find it." She sighed sadly. "Don't you have any friends?" He asked. Luna looked at him. "Well one her name's Ginny, Ginny Weasley but i feel like i just hold her back maybe it would be better if she didn't even know me." She said sadly. "The figured grabbed her shoulder firmly. "Listen a friend like that is probably one in a million to everyone and your lucky to have her. If you really hold her back and she knows then why is she still your friend and hasn't just left you alone." He said firmly. This hit Luna hard. She couldn't help but look down sadly. "Think about that." He said as he let go. She walked back a few steps but then. "Ow!" She cried. She fell to the ground. She looked at her foot to see she had stepped on really sharp rock and her foot had a long cut on it and was bleeding on the bottom. The figure walked over to look at her and pulled out his wand. "Hold still." He said. He pointed his wand at her foot. "Episky." He cast. Luna looked to see her foot had stopped bleeding and was healed. "Uh thank..." she said. She didn't finish since he lifted her up into his arms. "Can't let you walk back without shoes on you'll get hurt again." He said and apparated to the castle. Luna was in amazment the person she saw sounded barely older than her. "You can apparate?" She said in amazment. "Just learned!" He replied happily. Luna looked to see they just above where everyone was waiting. "I figured you'd head here i just don't want you to miss anything." He said. He put luna down and pointed his wand. "Accio shoes." Luna looked to see her shoes right above them. He put them in her hands. "Well goodbye." He prepared to apparate when. "Hold on i don't even know your name." Luna asked. 'Gotta think fast.' The figure thought. "It's...Lenzo, Lenzo Evans." He answered. Luna smiled and walked closer. "Thank you." She said. She moved quickly and kissed the figure on the lips. He was taken back a bit surprised. "Will i see you again?" She asked happily. "We'll see." and he was gone. Luna blushed from what she did almost not beleiving it herself it wasn't like her at all. She looked down to see Ginny with everyone watching the other schools arrive. She put her shoes on and rushed down.

She made her way through the corwd and found herself next to Ginny. "Luna where have you been I've been waiting for you to come." Luna smiled. "Just had trouble with the nargles." She replied. Ginny was confused.

Outside the grounds the figure reappeared and took off his hood to reveal Harry. He touched his lips with his hand. "Ginny."

Reveiws for continuence

Next chaptor

Champions


End file.
